Shipping containers often include disposable packing or cushioning materials that are placed inside an outer container to cushion and protect the product being shipped. These materials, such as foam blocks, crinkled paper, bubble wrap, peanuts, and other types of packaging, are typically disposed of when the product reaches its destination. This method of shipping produces large amounts of waste material.
Some shipping containers attempt to remedy this problem by utilizing containers that are specially molded to carry a specific item. For example, such a container may include a concave, molded recess that matches the shape of a product being shipped. The product being shipped is protected inside this custom molded recess, so the container requires less disposable cushioning material to safely ship the product. However, the container cannot be reused unless the next product being shipped is the same shape as the first one, so that it can fit into the same concave molded recess. Other prior art shipping containers consist of multiple different pieces and/or materials that are assembled together to form a cushioning container. These containers are complicated and expensive and often create large amounts of waste material.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a shipping container that can be reused for many different products and that cushions and protects the products without generating large amounts of waste material.